Reveries of the Past
by PinkMartini
Summary: What if Legolas was originally a Maia and not an Elf? A Maia that was sent to Middle earth and not allowed to return to the Blessed Realm until his task was complete? But can he complete it?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien. All original character, however, belong to me. You will see their names as they appear in the story.

**A/N:** I decided to change Legolas' character a little (or a lot) in this story. Instead of him being the Prince of Mirkwood, he is a Maia living among the Elves. More about him will be described within the story...so read it if you'd like to know. Remember, not everything you'll read is accurate due my little twists and turns. Anyways, hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Reveries of the Past

Chapter One : The Beginning

* * *

"The heavens shine brightly this evening, yes?" 

"Not as bright as I once remembered, my Lord," the elf looked above with distant eyes.

"Come now, Laiqualassë, no need for that sort of mood. Enjoy the night and its many wonders. You take granted what is given to you freely."

"Given freely," he lightly mocked. "Who is to say what can or should be given freely especially to those who didn't ask for it?"

"You didn't ask for it but still you accepted it," he answered. "Many times you come to my ponds and I appear to you to converse of the past and what may be the future. I have been governing my waters long before the great song of the Ainur to keep balance and order off-shore. You of all the Children know this… even before the World was created. The Valar and I who chose to enter the World at its beginning are bound to it until it reaches its destined End. Knowing this I still entered, not because I was forced, but because I chose to willingly… just as I choose to be here when you seek counsel."

"I meant no offense, my Lord."

"Almost 3,000 years in the Outer Lands and yet you still linger in the past."

The elf slowly turned his gaze away from the night and looked into the pond and whispered, "The past is all I have..."

"You know best that the Straight Road is not open to you for return. I sense your longing for your home but you cannot for the Elder King does not wish it so. It's not yet time."

He looked on with a heavy heart and nodded.

"Do not grief or mourn for your fate still lies with the Firstborn. You are only immortal by nature, do not forget."

A slight breeze blew his way as the water calmed and the image in the pond disappeared bringing a gentle wave back to its surface. It would be another three days before they reached their destination.

"Gentle tidings, Lord Ulmo," Legolas spoke softly.

His glowing spirit began to dim as he descended back onto the ground from his 3-feet posture in the air after hearing someone coming. Quickly and swiftly he hid himself in the trees, quietly jumping from one branch to the other until he could get a good look at the possible intruder. Orcs perhaps? No. He saw two elves on night patrol outside their assigned post. He heard one of them say in silence to the other that the light they saw in the forest could possibly be from the moon. The elf he spoke to eventually agreed at the idea and headed back to patrol the other side of their camp without having a second thought.

A small sigh of relief escaped from his breath. He knew better than to be careless when taking on his original form - or at the least the form he was permitted - as to not draw attention to himself. Few knew his true identity and that is how it was to be; so said the Elder King.

Laiqualassë was his ancient name. His Maia name. The Maiar were lesser in stature than the Valar, but were nonetheless still powerful beings. Although he wasn't allowed to return to the Blessed Realm, Aman, he wasn't forbidden from entering. The Elder King named Manwë had greater plans for him and so denied him access to where he once belonged, at least for the time being.

Given to Legolas by Oromë was a bow and arrow for weapons and the forest for a home. The Elven blades he carried were given to him by Aulë the Smith and was taught how to wield it by the best swordsman experts beyond the lands of Middle-earth.

In more ancient times, Oromë, was too often indulged riding in the forests of Middle-earth to give counsel or proper acknowledgment to the Firstborn. Besides the Valar, only those of the Maiar that belonged to his people, such as Legolas, could catch a glimpse of him as he journeyed far and deep into unknown woodlands that laid in the Outer Lands.

Opposite of the Lord of the Forests, Ulmo, was fond of the elves. He kept silent watch of them and the Afterborn during a time in the First Age. And, eventually in time, grew fond of Legolas. Ulmo would often find him by one of his many hidden ponds deep in thought in Greenwood the Great, carving creatures from wood or staring at the stars in the dark hours of the night.

An elf he looked and an elf he was to remain on his time in Middle-earth, a form taken on by many of the Valar and Maiar. Legolas was also much older than many of the elven kindred believed him to be. He was thought to be around 2,931-years-old but a deep look into his blue orbs one could see a time long forgotten in this Age. Those who knew of his true origin knew he was even older than Olórin, another Maia who took on the form of an old man. Mithrandir he was called by the elves, and as Gandalf by Men.

Manwë allowed Legolas to leave with his spirit as he sailed from his home, however, the full potential of his powers were binded to keep suspicious eyes and ears from questioning who he was and where he came from. In addition, so he wouldn't be tempted to use such a great power around those who didn't understand it. Even the Istari set a limit to their magic. The one thing he was absolutely forbidden to do was travel formless in these lands...

"Tirion has not been the same without you, Laiqualassë of Oromë's people," a voice came suddenly; bringing Legoals out from his reverie.

He was prepared to draw his bow and arrow not knowing the owner of the voice until he finally heard a familiar laugh to where he slowly eased his guard. "Ah, yes, I too miss Tirion..." he calmly spoke as his eyes quickly darted through the shadows. Finally locating where he was he said, "I see you..."

A figure gradually appeared from within the trees. "One could never hide in the shadows from those eyes of yours, could they? As I recall, you were always taking the fun out of things," the figure bowed and then grinned at him as they made eye contact.

Legolas stood his ground with a slight smirk on his lips and bowed his head. "Hiperion. What brings you to Middle-earth? Run out of tricks to play on the Holy Ones and unsuspecting others?"

"Not what but _who_," he corrected, "And no, I haven't done any sort of bad deed towards our Gods. That was centuries ago. Besides..." he crossed his arms, "Oromë said if he ever caught me himself, I would be banished and the Isle would forever be closed to me." Legolas smiled at the predicament. "Can you believe that? As if I ever did any ill will towards him."

Hiperion was well known for his playful trickery on the Maiar and Elves who resided in Tirion and Tol Eressëa in Aman. A Maia himself, he was also a people of Oromë who amused himself in games and laughs. Those who were n't the target of his jokes thought he was an amusing character. However, during an incident, one Vala in particular who wasn't fond of his mischievous ways demanded he be punished.

Tulkas, the most warlike of the Valar, didn't appreciate Hiperion making his people's weapons turn into rusty metal just before they were preparing for sparring practice. When the Vala heard of the news from one of his people, he grew angry and sought the Maia to be properly disciplined. Nessa, the wife of Tulkas, calmed him down and assured him she would speak with her brother, Oromë, about the Maia's behavior and so, was warned.

"You should feel lucky it wasn't the Elder King's people. He could've stripped you of your powers all together, or worst, turned you into something unpleasant," laughed Legolas, "Such as a toad perhaps!"

"Laugh all you want, Laiqualassë," Hiperion made a face, "But Manwë would forgive me. He isn't as ill-tempered as some of the other Ainur and he always did like a good laugh himself. Further more, I doubt I'm any part of his worries."

"What do you mean?"

"No one has seen the King of Arda leave his Holy Mountain in quite some time. Must be concerned with far greater duties than to punish a Maia, let alone banish him!"

"Ah yes... to be banished…" sighed Legolas.

"The Straight Road is there, my friend, I know it as do you. Whatever plans Manwë has in store for you must be for a greater good. I believe something life changing is about to occur in this Age...I can feel it."

"We shall see. So now tell me then, _who_ brings you here?"

Hiperion smiled at the question and started walking in circles around Legolas. He spoke closely to his ear, "Can't hear her whispers in the dark? ...I do."

"What does she want with you?"

The Maia shrugged. "I don't know? She hasn't revealed it to me yet. She's called me to join your company and only requested that I keep an Elven form. I agreed and here I now stand before you. If you wish I can place this camp closer to her domain to make the journey half a day shorter while the Firstborn sleep."

"No. There will be no magic this hour. The Firstborn are strong and dedicated; they will won't tire on the voyage. You must remember while you are in Middle-earth, you're not as privileged as in Aman. We must try and follow the ways of the Children."

"But we are so much more powerful than they," Hiperion tried reasoning.

Legolas shook his head and walked quietly back to their camp as his response.

"Fine, Laiqualassë...as you wish..."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

So how was it? It's not much as of right now, but I'm hoping to be able to develop the story more. If you like it REVIEW! If you DON'T like it and still want to REVIEW, all I ask is you give a name and constructive criticism. It's a waste of my time reading something that won't help me be a better story teller. Thanks for your time. 

FYI - I was going to include a brief description of names, places and other things such as what is a Maia, Valar, Tirion, etc. from Tolkien's books but I got lazy! Sorry. If there's a particular name you'd like to "briefly" know about that doesn't belong to ME, just ask me & I'll try and answer. Now...go REVIEW!


	2. The New Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N: **Thanks for great reviews on the first chapter everyone! As I said, I'm still developing this story as the days go by. I have a lot of ideas in my head, I just have to kinda sort them out first for all of it to make sense as you read. I know what I'm talking about...just gotta make sure everyone else does too! Or at least enough to not get too confused. lol. FYI - I'll be referring back and forth as Legolas being an Elf and a Maia. Sorry of the long update also.

**TO REVIEWER: Kelsey Estel **- Okay, let me breakdown what Me, Myslef & I know...Yes, Gandalf is a Maia and an Istar. There, rest easy. Gandalf is a part of the _Ainur_ race. Fourteen of the Ainur who entered Middle-earth in the Beginning to bring "order" to the new land (and fight Melkor; maybe him being the fifteenth?) were named the _Valar._ The Ainur that were not a part of the fourteen were called the _Maiar_. The Maiar are somewhat broken into other "titles" depending (I guess) on who's "people" of the Valar they belonged to. For example, Gandalf is a Maia of the _Istari _Order, the Wizards, and belongs to the people of Manwë (king of the Valar). Confused? I was too! lol. But, I hope that cleared things up a little. Still also working on the time frame of the story, but yes, its close to/before/during LOTR. Just think of it as an alternate Middle-earth.

With that being said...on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two : The New Arrivals

* * *

"Who sent you?" a foot was placed on his throat. 

"You will have to kill me before I tell you!" he grunted underneath the pressure.

"So be it!" Before another word was spoken, an arrow graced the middle of his forehead bringing his struggling body to a halt. "Filthy animal."

"Is he the last of them, Legolas?"

"Yes, Captain. I believe so." He and the rest of his company began poking and kicking the remaining carcasses with their weapons to make sure none were still alive.

"Tis not like the Orcs to venture so close to these woods," said Golar.

"Ay, I agree," the captain looked around, "Not unless they were instructed to. Orcs are never this good at strategizing attacks unless it was organized by an _Yrch_ leader."

"Was the leader not among them?" he asked.

"No. Yrch leaders like to show their pride by wearing colorful markings on their armor and are surrounded by at least three other Orcs to take a hit of an arrow or a blow of a sword in their place."

"All that matters now is that they are dead," said Legolas. "We must continue."

Captain Eludil and the other elves agreed. They continued forward with instructions to keep alert as their destination approached. A few scouts were sent ahead in case more of them were crossed on the path they were on. The Orcs they encountered tried ambushing them but Legolas and the captain sense their presence and was able to counter attack. An hour or so later after the incident, a clearing was beginning to show.

"The Golden Wood is more beautiful than the last time I laid eyes upon it," said their captain. He was about to move forward when Legolas blocked him with his arm to keep him where he stood. Captain Eludil looked at Legolas confused. "What is it, Legolas, more Orcs?"

"No, captain. Archers of the Wood are watching us."

The Woodland Elves readied their weapons while the captain slowly looked to the trees and the sky and saw nothing. "Where?" he asked. His Elven eyes, as sharp as they were, still couldn't see what Legolas was seeing.

"Here," an elf answered. He stepped out of his hiding place with a bow in his left hand and a quiver on his back. Soon the other elves that were in hiding also revealed themselves. Once these elves were quickly identified, the tension in the air lifted. "Welcome to Lothlórien. The Lady has been expecting you."

"Thank you for the welcome, Haldir."

The Galadhrim smiled and bowed his head. "We can never be too careful as to who sets foot in our domain. There are enemies all around us, as you well know."

"Of course."

"Come, my brothers Rúmil and Orophin will lead your company the rest of the way," he pointed to them. Orophin signaled for them to follow him while Rúmil went ahead first to make sure their arrival would be well received. The other border-guards cleared the way to let them pass. The captain gave Haldir his thank you and then followed behind the other Galadhrim of Lórien. Legolas let some of the other elves walk past him so he could speak with Haldir on his own. Haldir met his gaze with an almost unnoticeable grin. The two familiar friends greeted each other with a firm grip on the arm and a nod. "Tis good to meet your acquaintance again, Laiqualassë."

"Ay, tis been many seasons."

"Lady Galadriel is most anxious to see you."

"Tis been a while since I last saw her as well... though I hear her voice constantly in my thoughts," he gave him a knowing look.

"Tis a reason for everything, my friend," was Haldir's simple reply.

"Fair enough... I must go now and follow the rest of my company."

Haldir acknowledged him with another nod and before Legolas could get too far he yelled, "Legolas! I was to inform you that your _friend_ has also arrived. A few others are here as well."

He turned around and sighed, "Yes, I suspected he would get here before us," and continued on his walk. The border-guard looked on as the Woodland Elves were almost in their enchanted part of the woods. Tonight there would be a feast held for their new guests and stories of old told amongst those who had them around the fire. Haldir had a feeling it was going to be an interesting night...

**  
END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Please REVIEW. 

Thank you.


	3. The Sunrise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** No, Kelsey Estel... Haldir is not a Maia. In this story he just knows about Legolas...

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three : The Sunrise

* * *

"Come! Come! There is more food, do not be shy," Celeborn motioned for their guests to re-fill their plates. Many obliged to his offer and gladly went for more goodies to fill their bellies.

Galadriel walked around acknowledging everyone at each table making sure they were enjoying themselves. Smiles and thank you's were received at her hospitality when she announced, "If there is anything else you wish, please do not hesitate to ask."

When she approached the Woodland Elves' table, she didn't stop by to converse. The Lady only smiled at the company and glanced at Legolas with a look in her eyes. Knowing her better than her own husband, Legolas knew that behind her nonchalant facade she hid a mischievous grin as if she knew something he didn't.

"I say, I have never experience such a feast as this," Captain Eludil sighed from the amount of food he just consumed. "A feast truly fit for a king!"

"You are most welcomed, Captain." Eludil turned to his head to find a hand on his shoulder and followed it upward to the elf's face to make eye contact. "You must try the lemba dessert cake. Tis a specialty we have here in Lórien that the Hobbits find most enjoyable."

Eludil smiled politely. "Hobbits you say? I am not familiar, but thank you, Celeborn."

"Ah yes, I forgot, you have not met the Hobbits. They are a most interesting folk," he smiled back. "Well, Captain, Legolas, and everyone, enjoy the rest of the evening."

The captain leaned into the table and asked his guards after Celeborn left, "What are Hobbits?"

All the Woodland Elves looked at each other dumbfounded until Legolas spoke up. "They are a mortal race like Men that stand no more than about four-feet in height with hairy feet. Halflings, as they are also called, build their dwelling in holes," he said.

Everyone looked at him with wonderment as to how he knew about this race of short 'Men'. The Maia avoided their looks and continued to move the food around on his plate with his fork as if even the Elven-children knew what Hobbits were.

"How do you know this?" one of them finally asked.

He looked up from his plate with a slight shrug of his shoulders and replied, "Their race was mentioned once a few centuries ago from a passerby... tis all... nothing more."

His fellow elves gave him the 'ah I see' look then broke back into their own individual conversations. The captain was still pondering on the idea of a Hobbit until a servant came around with a glass of miruvor that distracted his thinking.

Haldir, who was sitting in a nearby corner, heard what the Maia said and inwardly smiled. _Of course you would know what a Hobbit is. _The Galadhrim stood up and walked away from the feast leaving undetected from everyone except for one elf. Legolas quietly dismissed himself and followed Haldir to another part of the woods. When he saw him only conversing with his brothers, he thought it safe to venture out on his own.

In a small surrounded patch of forest there gave way to a clearing that he had visited before. He remembered the place because of the small stream that ran through it. "Tis been days now since you last called for me, Laiqualassë. Is the ways of Middle-earth still a burden to you?"

"No, my Lord... I merely felt the need to be alone and find comfort by your waters. I still think upon what the Lady wants with me."

"Have met your Maia friend, Hiperion, yet? Why not see if Alatáriel has spoken again with him since his arrival?"

"I have not seen Hiperion since my own arrival and do not want to bother the Lady until she is ready to meet with me. My Lord, you seem to know far greater information than I do of these tidings..."

"But, of course I do. Tis my business to know as it is the other Valar. At all times, we must know what goes on in these lands and its inhabitants in preparation for the End when it comes. Certain things are a foot, knowledge which is not to be discussed outside the Ainur until the appropriate time."

"And am I no longer part of the Ainur?" Legolas sounded offended. "Am I now considered truly an elf who is stranded here for all eternity with the Firstborn as I have been for as long as I can remember!"

Ulmo became angry. "Do not raise your voice at me, Maia! Have you forgotten who you speak to?" the waves in the stream began to grow bigger and bigger with each spoken word.

Legolas composed himself and politely bowed his head. "No, my Lord, I have not. Being in the dark all these centuries pushes my mind to seek the truth without thinking first. Forgive my rudeness."

The Vala morphed himself into a clear Elven form using the water around him as his body and stood upright on the surface. "You still lack patience, Laiqualassë, that's why the answers you seek don't come to you willingly. Revelations don't come when you wish them to, they come when the time is right and when there is something to be learned."

The elf nodded his response to show he understood but with his jaw firmly clenched due to the frustration he felt inside him. He remained looking at the ground in silence until Ulmo left him in the dark.

_Have I not been patient enough?_

"You trouble yourself too much, Laiqualassë. Be thankful Lord Ulmo tells you as much as he does," said a second voice.

He looked to the stars and sighed as he often did. "And, I suppose you know more than I as well?"

"No, my friend, even I'm in the dark. Just like you, things are revealed to me a little at a time. I'm also most curious to know my part in all this." Legolas looked at him for a brief moment then began to walk to away. "Where are you headed now?"

"To be alone. Please do not follow me. If you do your disturbance will be met with a most unfortunate fate."

"Perfectly understood."

When Legolas was in this sort of mood, the Maia knew he wasn't one to jest and would follow through with what he promised if given the chance. Hiperion was fond of games and tricks but now was not the time to show his lighter side. Both Maiar were of Orome's people but Legolas was far greater in strength and power. In a sense, Hiperion was a Maia lower than Legolas.

He often wondered if the Firstborn ever felt the aura Legolas carried about him during battle. With also Legolas' cunning Maia ability and senses, he could detect almost anyone hundreds of miles away. Even if they appeared out of thin air, Legolas would know exactly where they were and if posed a threat, could have a knife ready at their throat. For that, Hiperion was not surprised as to why Manwe chose him out of the other Maiar who were willing to take the task, whatever it involved.

_Great things are indeed to happen in this Age..._

After leaving Hiperion to do what he pleased, which was of no concern to him, the elf took another path to where the rest of the Galadhrim were enjoying the celebration. He stopped once more, hoping that after this second intrusion, he would be left alone for the rest of the evening.

"Yes, Haldir?"

Haldir stepped out of the shadows and bowed. "Forgive my hiding. I know it wasn't necessary to do so but I didn't to startle you."

"I don't startle easily, Haldir. Why do you follow me? I'm tired and wish to rest."

"Lady Galadriel wishes for you to meet with her shortly here after."

"When?"

"She did not say when exactly. The only message I was to give you was that you'd know when to come to her. Good night, Laiqualassë."

"Of course she wouldn't make it that easy," he said to himself. He detoured to the talan that was prepared for him since not many were left at his table from their welcoming. Even the captain appeared to have retired for the night.

It was a long journey for his company to answer the Lady's summons. From what the rest of the Woodland Elves knew, she had news of a possible attack by the Orcs on Mirkwood and wanted to discuss her visions with his captain. He didn't know if her visions were true or if it was just an excuse to give King Thranduil so he would permit for him to travel there without any questions. Surely the king would speculate as to why Galadriel only requested for Legolas, a mere Elven-soldier, and not someone of higher stature to meet with. Whatever was stated in the letter her messenger sent, Thranduil believed it. Because of that, here he is now in the Golden Wood.

Legolas didn't sleep that night. He just stared into the dark from within his talan until the sky started getting lighter. Within a few minutes, the dark night was painted with different colors of the rainbow signaling that dawn was approaching. As the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, the Maia knew it was time. He left his weapons on his bed and left to meet with the Lady of the Wood.

**  
END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Not what you probably hoped for but it's only the 3rd chapter. There'll be more to come. Don't worry. Guess there's nothing else for you to do except for... REVIEW! 


	4. What May Come

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** Thanks once again for all your supportive reviews. Life has been hectic so on and so forth. Patience, my friends... is a virtue.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four : What May Come

* * *

"Tis another beautiful day."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Was your journey well?"

Legolas gave a slight nod. He knew she could see him although her back was facing him as she poured water from the stream into her silver basin.

"Why do you summon me?"

She smiled to herself. "No time for pleasantries, I see. But of course, I didn't expect that from you."

_Come_... she motioned. Legolas slowly walked to her basin and gave her one last look before he watched the reflections begin to appear from its enchanted surface.

He saw an Elven-child with long dark locks and blue eyes smiling and laughing as she tried catching falling leaves from the trees. And then another elf that he assumed was her father with his back to him picked her up in his arms and began laughing along with her. The next vision showed her to be a few centuries older and more beautiful than she was when she was a girl. The image of her in the water looked directly at him with a tear falling down her cheek and then she disappeared.

"Who is she?" he asked as the images vanished. "Her eyes seem familiar to me."

"They should, Laiqualassë."

Legolas didn't realize it but he had a tear of his own making its way down his face. He wiped it away confused. "I don't understand. I have never seen her before but yet I feel as though I know her."

"Her name is Arwen Undómiel of Imladris."

"Arwen?" he repeated. "Lord Elrond's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I see." The Maia's voice gave off a hidden feeling of bitterness and regret. "I havn't had the pleasure of meeting your granddaughter. I've only heard many stories of her beauty that matches, if not surpasses, Lúthien's. She is beautiful indeed...like her mother."

Galadriel smiled again. _Look closer..._

He ran the images again in his head and the way Arwen looked at him with her eyes, the blue orbs that felt like was staring into his soul. He took a sharp breath, "No, it cannot be?"

"And why is that so hard to believe?" the Lady responded. "Surely you didn't think I had no knowledge of your intrigues with my daughter even after she wed Elrond."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Legolas sounded hurt.

"My dear Maia, why do you think my daughter sailed West shortly after she was born?" She walked closer to Legolas until they were almost face-to-face. "Celebrían loved you... long before Elrond. But with your duties to your Vala and her wish to stay in Middle-earth, she made the decision to leave Tirion hoping that one day you would follow. And eventually, you did. But, we both well knew that it was too late for Elrond gave her back that emptiness that was in her heart."

"I understood her decision to wed Elrond and accepted it. But I couldn't dismiss the love I had for her and wanted her to spend her life with me as she did before. After we secretly met many moons ago, I vowed never to return to these lands to give her the life that I couldn't," he quietly explained with a heavy heart. "Now that I'm here again and she's not, it makes it that much more insufferable for my being knowing that I can't return."

"Do not fret, Laiqualassë. Celebrían is safe and even with Elrond's visions, he don't know the truth," she softly caressed his cheek. "I will tell you something that might not sit well with you, but you must know. Understand that this is the way it must be and you must learn to accept these truths and fulfill the task that was given to you by your true King or you will never be able to sail home."

"Yes, my Lady."

"After Arwen was born, it was prophesied that she would help bring a great balance to Middle-earth after ill tidings stirring in the dark even now as we speak. Because Celebrían still loved you and wanted you to know the truth, she left Middle-earth to give you the news of your child. But when Manwë heard of this, the Valar went to council and decided on what they thought was best for the many people of this land and all the work they had put into creating Ilúvatar's vision through the Music of the Ainur."

"Still, my Lady, what does this have to do with me? Although you have revealed that I am the father of Arwen, I am still only but one Maia. Why did Manwë not pick one of his own people? His people are stronger in power than my Lord Oromë's."

"The Elder King chose you for this task for a reason. The Elder King wanted to make sure that Celebrían and you wouldn't meet when she returned and so sent you on your journey a day before she arrived back in Tirion. That's why he has hidden the path back to Aman from you."

"I still don't understand. If I'm supposed to protect Arwen in some way, then why have me reside in Mirkwood and not Rivendell so that I may keep her safe?" asked Legolas.

"Tis not as simple as you make it appear to be Laiqualassë," Galadriel answered. "With everything, we must all have patience. Arwen is not the main character in this prophecy, a young boy who is soon to be born three nights here-after is."

"Another elf-child?"

"No, my friend, not an elf-child. He will be mortal and born through the race of Men and gain the wisdom of the Firstborn as he grows older."

"A mortal child? How can this be?"

"This child, once born, will be the sixteenth and last Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North. Because of his lineage, many who oppose his birth will try to see that he doesn't live long for the hearts of Men are easily corrupted with the lust for power."

"What significance does this child bring to these people?"

Galadriel walked over to her basin and showed him another image in the water. Legolas looked at the reflection in wonderment. "He will be Isildur's last heir," she told him. And with her words, a vision of the Last Alliance appeared and the siege of Barad-dur when the eldest son of Elendil cut the One Ring from the hand of Sauron.

"Isildur's heir will bring peace within Middle-earth and the Afterborn?" he said aloud to himself. "But again, what does that have to do with myself and Arwen?"

"Eventually Laiqualassë, you will see to it that they survive this Age and wed." Legolas stood there in silent; trying to take in everything she was telling him. "Many things will come into play these years ahead and many people you'll come across will be of much importance to you."

"Alatáriel, what about Celebrían? Is she still in Tirion waiting for my arrival? Surely you can tell me at least that," he pleaded.

"The knowledge I have given you must be quite overwhelming and I know you have many questions but what I've revealed to you is all that I can give. I've already told you more than I should have. Go now, Laiqualassë. Later this day I will give your Captain instructions to your next destination."

Galadriel turned her attention away and ignored Legolas who was still standing there. He did have many questions but didn't know where to begin in asking. He also knew that when she was done showing her revelations to you, there was no way around it. He bid her farewell with a quiet bow and walked back to his talan, carrying a bigger burden in his heart than he did when he first arrived.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Yeah, so...I don't really know where in my head this chapter came from. Sounds kinda confusing but interesting ain't it? Okay, now go **REVIEW!**


	5. The White City

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N: **Yes, still alive.

**To Kelsey Estel: **Ahh, so many questions! lol. Remember as I mentioned before, this is kind of alternate Middle-earth. Everything will eventually make sense.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five : The White City

* * *

The following day Legolas had not see signs of his captain, only a messenger was sent to notify him that they were scheduled to leave in a few hours. Even his comrades had not seen a glimpse of their commander as they went about enjoying what was left of their day. _Where could he be?_

"You seem lost."

"I'm looking for Captain Eludil. Have you seen him?"

Haldir shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Last I saw of your captain he was speaking with the Lady. But that was earlier this day, around dawn."

"Thank you," he gave a friendly nod and continued on his mission.

This elf was feeling most anxious to leave and to see where their next journey was to bring them, most of all, to witness the mortal child's birth that supposedly was the one to bring peace within the Hither Lands and its people. Questions of how the Chieftain was to meet and wed Arwen occupied the back of his mind. Arwen, his daughter, which he was still trying to accept, mixed in with emotions of Celebrian and the life they could have lived. If he had known about the truth of the Evenstar's birth, how different the path he chose would have been. But then again, he reminded himself that he didn't choose this path...it was chosen for him.

Unlike Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen was not a half-elven and couldn't be counted amongst the kindred of Men if she chose a life as an Afterborn. He wondered how the explanation of her not being able to give up her immortality would be answered. Most of all, he was curious as to what Elrond would say about the matter.

Although Elrond and his children were considered half-elven, the title given to the Lord of Rivendell wasn't as simple as it sounded if one took a look at his lineage. The Peredhil could claim descent from the Three Houses of the Edain, and also Maiar ancestry through his great-great-grandmother Melian. Legolas concluded the Maia in him was how he obtained his foresight and wisdom, a background few in the later Ages were unaware of. But, of course, Legolas didn't reveal what the Maiar knew about the Firstborn or their descendants to those who were not of their own people.

Still searching, his spirit was now becoming uneasy and restless, wanting to be fully freed from its cage within the eleven form he wore. It begged and pleaded to the Gods to be released. The all too familiar feeling of bitterness and regret began seeping within his veins again for he knew his request fell on deaf ears. Just freedom for a day to be his true self, to travel formless and do as he pleased, to truly hide from the confines of these lands and observe it's people as he used to was a luxury he wasn't permitted to taste. With fists clench, he continued to look for his captain, shaking the feelings off in the cool breeze as best as he could.

The Elder King was wise to bind the Maia's powers. Some say Legolas should have been one of Manwë's people for they were the strongest of the Maiar, a strength that he seemed to undoubtly possess. If Legolas had full control of his spirit's ability, who was to say what he was capable of doing given his state of mind; something that he knew the Valar did not was to risk experiencing first hand.

Suddenly, he stopped after a familiar presence was felt. He began walking in its direction with a stern look on his face. He walked pass the wooden paths and talains into a secluded part of the Golden Wood.

"Captain?"

Eludil hesitated for a moment to respond. He slowly veered his eyes away from the pond looking as if he was busy studying something and didn't want to be disturbed. "Yes, Legolas? What can I do for you?"

"I've been looking for you, Captain."

"Is something the matter?"

"I received word that we're to depart shortly this afternoon."

"We must arrive in the city of Gondor, two moons from now. Direct orders of Lady Galadriel." Eludil smiled to himself as he thought about how he was the captain who gave orders to his warriors, yet now he was the one being commanded by someone other than his king.

"May I ask why we are being sent to the South-Kingdom?"

"She informed me the city of Gondor has been receiving attacks from Orcs and the king requested our help in teaching those beasts a lesson. The queen is also due to give birth within a matter of days. King Arathorn II doesn't want anything to happen to his wife that would cause her to have a difficult birth."

"Queen Gilraen?"

Eludil nodded. "She is known well by Lord Elrond and many of our kin. The king and his wife have been most gracious in receiving our folk into their lands for shelter or aid in some way. Tis only right we return the favor."

That same afternoon Legolas and his company rode towards Minas Tirith. He presumed that if they took fewer rest periods, they could reach the city well before the second night. He also took charge of the journey since he could see farther than the rest of the elves and that way, determine the shortest routes to take. Eludil himself didn't question his abilities. He knew Legolas possessed something greater than most of his warriors and trusted him completely.

By the second day, just after the sun had disappeared from the sky, they finally arrived in the second greatest nation of Men. The city of Gondor. Big wooden doors opened in front of them with guards posted on every white wall above. The White City was made up of different levels, each delved into the mountain and higher than the last one. Inside the gates, a man greeted them as they approached.

"Welcome, friends!" The golly old man swayed with a limp. "The king will be glad your journey was safe. I am Bernal, one of the king's man servants. Come! Dismount your horses so we can proceed to the palace. The king apologizes that he couldn't greet you himself. He is currently tied with his advisors but someone will inform him that you are here."

Each elf dismounted and whispered something to their horses in Elvish. Since elves ride their horses bareback, the stable-boys didn't know how to bring them into the stables without reins and were giving each other confused looks.

"Don't worry our horses know to obey your commands. They'll be of no trouble. Merely lead the way and they will follow," spoke the captain. They all nodded their okay and started directing the horses. To their surprise the horses did as the captain said they would.

"Very good then," Bernal said as he too turned to lead them to the king. He led the elves down the city streets towards the entrance of the palace, the visitors receiving curious stares from the Gondorians as they passed. A little boy ran up to Legolas and tugged on his cloak. The mother of the boy came right behind and wrapped her arms around him, apologizing of his improper behavior.

"Tis all right," he smiled and bent down on one knee to meet the boy at his level. "Did you have a question, young one?"

"Why are your ears so pointy?" he asked while rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

"My ears are pointy because I am an Elf. Somewhat similar to you, yet very different in many aspects."

"You're not an elf. You're something else." Legolas was taken aback. How would this child know he was not an elf?

"I'm am very sorry, sir. My little boy doesn't know how to keep his manners sometimes. Forgive us," said his mother and dragged her son away scolding him.

He remained there for a bit still stuck on what he said. Finally he remembered that he heard once a very long time ago that some mortal children possessed the ability to see through their disguises. He had heard of tales of children missing in the forests because the Ainur would take them for hours and play with them. The Afterborn children seemed so young and innocent to many of their kin, hidden from the truth about their origin compared the Elven-children who knew how their race came to be.

"Master Elf, we must keep moving," urged Bernal. The Maia nodded and stood up and continued through the streets with his company. The man-servant told them how the Orcs had been ambushing their people and trying to break into their defenses. He also mentioned the limp he received was from a poisoned Orc arrow that he was lucky was treated before he lost his leg, or worst, his life. The bitter look on his face told them that he would do anything to exterminate the foul beasts. Their pudgy guide finally stopped short of the actual entrance inside the king's great Hall and turned to face them. He extended his hand to invite them in but showed no signs that he was going any farther.

"You will not join us inside, good sir?" asked Eludil.

"Unfortunately no. I have other matters to attend to myself. Once you enter inside, someone will be there to greet you and lead you to the king's study. Good day, umm…gentlemen." Bernal bowed and limped away.

**  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Please review. Love it? Great! Hate it? Leave constructive criticism. Just upset because that's all you got? Be patient! 


	6. The New Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six : The New Prince

* * *

"Welcome. Please enter," another servant approached them. "My name is Roennah. I'll let the king know you're company is here."

"Thank you," said Eludil.

They waited a few minutes until clashing of boots against marble could be heard in the distant background. From the shadows of the long hallway an image began to appear. "Good day, my friends. Tis an honor having you here in Gondor."

"Any way we can be of service to your people, please merely ask. Our folk owe you at least that much for your hospitality."

"Thank you, captain. For those of you who I haven't met beforehand, I am Arathorn son of our great late king Arador." He was a young king with tired features. His hair matched the color of his brown eyes with a full-grown beard gracing his face with silver stripes.

"We heard the news regarding your father, Sire. Our deepest sympathies to your family."

Arathorn nodded his thank you. "He'll be missed greatly. But now that he's no longer with us here in this world, I must take on the duty of protecting my people." His father, Arador, was slain by trolls a few weeks before the arrival of the Elves. And because Arathorn was the only heir to his father, he became Chieftain of the Dúnedain within a matter of days following in his footsteps.

"My Lord, the guest rooms are ready," said Roennah and then whispered something else to him in addition.

"Very good. Come, you all must be weary from your journey. Eat and rest first before we talk matters of battle. Please excuse me I must attend to my wife. She's due to give birth very shortly."

"But of course, Sire."

The king left through the same hallway he entered leaving them with his servant. She motioned for them to follow her through the opposite hallway to their rooms. "If you continue up the stairwell you'll find chambers for you to rest in with food prepared on the tables. Please choose any room you like. If there's anything you need simply ring the bell provided on your nightstand. Good night, sirs," she bowed and then quietly walked away.

Legolas chose the farthest room in their corridor leaving three rooms next to him unoccupied; an elf devoted to his privacy. After dismissing an attendant to see if his company needed anything else for the night, he opened the balcony doors and looked long into the night. He saw Eärendil's light smiling at him.

He looked at the Star for a while longer then took his half finished carving of a boat. The elf held out the object to the sky, "This is for you Sea-Lover…" Eärendil's light gave him comfort when Lord Ulmo's waters weren't available. He thought it fitting to do something for their beloved star and so began carving a replica of his boat, Vingilot. His light and boat was also a reminder to the Maia of the journey to Valinor.

"Bitter, sweet torture…" he said sarcastically to himself as he chipped away.

_

* * *

The following day…_

"If we ambush them here and maybe draw fire from behind these boulders, surely we'll have them running," King Arathorn pointed at the laid out map of their kingdom's region.

"Yes, and maybe my Elven-soldiers here in this area by the trees," added Eludil.

"Tis better to keep as many on the ground. Knowing they've most likely heard of our visit, they'll look towards the trees," said Legolas.

"Hmm...you may be right. They know we're able to hide in the thicket of leaves," replied Eludil.

Arathorn thought for a moment. "All right then, I'll try to station more of my men around our borders and behind oak and cedar trees. Maybe also a few in disguise to blend within the forest as well." Legolas and Eludil agreed. "My scouts have reported a few are already marching towards our confines again."

"We'll be prepared," Eludil assured him.

Later that afternoon Legolas's advised proved to be efficient. The Orcs that attacked didn't expect to be surrounded as much as they were on the forest ground as only a few Mirkwood archers were in the trees to aid their comrades. The battle was won in their favor, the Orcs retreating in defeat back to their own territory. It was a good victory except the king knew they would try and return with a better form of attack. Eludil stated to him that they could only stay a few days, at most a week, in Gondor for their own king needed them to defend his own kingdom. They would stay long enough to help expand the city's defense system.

For the rest of the day, Gondor remained quiet. Since the regular patrols for the city were keeping a watchful eye of the surroundings, the Elves were free to explore the area. Legolas decided to see how the city and its people were doing. He'd been here many centuries ago, long before the rein of Arathron II's great-great-grandfather, Arassuil, who ruled for sixty-five years.

"Excuse me, madam," he bumped into the queen's mid-wife around the corner.

"Tis quite all right, sir," she smiled at him then continued on her way carrying a small tub of water in her hands.

Legolas continued down the hallway and saw a door half-opened with a sound coming from inside. The closer he came, the louder the noise became and realized it was a baby crying. He couldn't help himself and slowly peeked inside. His eyes were met with another pair and a smile to match.

"Please come in, Master Elf."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to intrude, my Lady."

"Not at all, please enter and have a seat."

The Maia did as he was told and sat on the chair next to the bed. In her arms was a small boy being rocked to sleep as his fits of crying finally died down. The mother looked on with love in her eyes, humming a lullaby to her baby. "He's been quite a handful since his arrival in this world yesterday," she softly laughed at his sleeping form.

"He looks like you, your Majesty."

"Thank you. My husband is very proud to have a son, someone who will follow in his footsteps as he did his father before him. I only wish these were better times…" she caressed the infant's cheek.

"Yes, we all do. There is no need to worry though, my Lady, for your husband will be a good king."

"Yes, I know," she looked up at him with a warm smile. Queen Gilraen was a beautiful ruler with long, brown, curly locks and fragile features. She was only twenty-two when she and Arathorn II wedded, which was originally opposed by her father, Dírhael, until her mother, Ivorwen, persuaded him to allow the marriage to take place.

"May I ask what your child's name is?"

"His name is Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor," she proudly said.

"Aragorn…tis a good name," Legolas smiled back at her.

So, young Aragorn…you're the one who will be Arwen's future husband… 

"My Lady, you go and rest. I will take care of your young one," the queen's mid-wife entered, somewhat surprised to see Legolas there. "Oh…am I interrupting? I do apologize."

Legolas stood just as the newborn's eyes opened for a moment to see what was stirring. He saw that the child had eyes like his mother, bluish-green. "I'm sure young Aragorn will be a great ruler himself someday," he said then excused himself.

"He has kind eyes," the queen said to her mid-wife. "I hope Aragorn befriends him one day..."

The Maia walked the streets aimlessly with the infant's face on his mind. This is the child he would need to protect in order to sail home to his distant land and be with the one he loved. Less than a century was left to go until he could leave the Outer Lands. He assumed this due to the fact that the child was an Afterborn, a mortal Man, who probably will not live long enough to see the Fourth Age. He thought upon Galadriel's words in Lothlorien of how Aragorn would gain the wisdom of the Firstborn. In order to gain the wisdom given to Illuvatar's Children, the child needed to be among the Elves. How would that come to be and whom would he gain it from? Arwen?

"Yes, yes...many great things to come in this Age, Laiqualassë. Healthy looking the child is, don't you agree?"

"So it seems."

Hiperion frowned. He appeared next to Legolas in the midst of the crowd down the busy street. "You don't like the child?"

"I didn't say that," he replied with a look in his eyes.

His friend held his hands up in defense. "Nor did I! I was merely seeing your opinion of the newborn."

"What did the Lady of Lorien tell you?" Legolas changed the subject.

"That this child was important to these people and to help keep watch of him," Hiperion answered. "Nothing more, I swear."

"Hmm...I see..."

"Pray telling what words she spoke to you?" he asked curiously.

"No."

"No, as in...yes you will?"

"No...as in no I will not. If you wish to know ask her yourself."

"Oh, come now, Laiqualassë! I promise to keep it secret," Hiperion smiled innocently.

"You forget how well I know you," he grinned back. "Besides, if the Lady wanted you to know such things, then why didn't she mention it when she spoke to you?"

"Hoping that you would tell me instead?" he winked.

"I don't think so," Legolas waved his goodbye. Then next few days he knew would not be easy as many sought the king's throne.

_Aragorn…sixteenth and last Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North…rest well young child for you have a destiny to fulfill…a destiny that I will be sure to see it happen. No matter the cost…_

**END OF CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**


	7. Family Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Family Friends**

* * *

"Aragorn, dear, don't touch that," Gilraen picked up her son after his attempt to play with an insect dangling on a leaf in their palace garden. He whined for being taken away, still motioning with his hand that he wanted to play with it.

"Bug! Bug!" he kept pointing.

"Yes, tis a bug," she nodded. The queen sat him on her lap under the shade and gave him a toy to play with that distracted him from his previous curiosity.

"He seems to want to know what everything is." Legolas entered the shade with them.

"Oh, yes. This little one gets quite curious at times." She kissed him on the cheek and started bouncing him on her leg. "I don't know what I would do without him..."

Legolas politely smiled at her words and watched them enjoy each other's company. Aragorn was now two-years-old, his dark hair thickening and looking more like his mother.

The Maia agreed to stay behind while his company journeyed back to Mirkwood. Captain Eludil was confident leaving him there in continuing to aid Gondor's king until the Orc threat subsided, also giving Legolas the perfect excuse to keep an eye on the young prince. Till this day, the Orcs had not agreed to up their attacks hoping that the king would give in so they could finally claim his land. Arathorn II would, of course, do no such thing.

"Leg...las!" Aragorn grinned proudly showing off his two front teeth.

Gilraen laughed softly at the way he said his name. "I'm sure over time he'll be able to get your name correctly, Legolas."

The Maia smiled. "I hope so. But for now, I suppose 'Leglas' will do..."

"Naneth!" he now pointed to his mother.

Her eyes lit up with amazement. "Oh, you remembered! What a smart young prince you are."

"Mani naa essa en lle?" asked Legolas.

"Aaagorn!" he laughed.

"Very good, young prince," he bowed.

"Oh, my. And what does that mean? I'm afraid I'm a but rusty with my elvish."

"I asked him what his name was."

"I wish I could pick up your beautiful language as easily as my son. He has a knack for remembering things quickly like his father. I was thinking of bringing him to Rivendell to meet Lord Elrond so that he maybe could learn a thing or two about your people's customs and wisdom. I think it'd be good for young Aragorn to be familiar with other cultures for when he becomes king one day."

"Yes, Lord Elrond would be a good teacher for your son."

"I was wondering, Legolas, if it isn't too much trouble for you, if you could perhaps join us on the journey? Aragorn is very fond of your company and in the meantime, maybe he could also learn a few things from you as well? Such as more elvish?"

"Of course, milady. If it were my choice I would be happy to accompany you, but the final decision falls on your husband, the king. I go where he believes the best place for me is."

"Oh, I'm sure he could spare you for a few days! Arathorn's son is also worth protecting aside from his kingdom." Gilraen rubbed her nose in the babe's cheek making him giggle.

"But, of course..."

"Tis settled then," she stood up. "I will speak to my husband and plan our trip to Rivendell!"

"Very well then, milady..."

"Thank you, Legolas..." she smiled again and walked back into the palace for Aragorn's afternoon nap. He could see some of the men in the king's court giving each other suspicious glances at Aragorn as if they were plotting something when the queen passed them by. They only turned their attention away when they saw Legolas observing them.

* * *

_A week later..._

_Imladris..._ He hadn't set foot there since the days of Celebrian. It was a hidden valley beneath the western Misty Mountains in Eriador that Elrond governed wisely and protected with his ring Vilya. He and Elrond meet a few times when he and his Maia kin would travel Arda, many making their last stop in Rivendell before heading back to Valinor. But that was then...a past dead to him.

Legolas had no real ill feelings towards Elrond. Galadriel's daughter often told him that if it weren't for Elrond entering her life, she would have been lost in the Halls of Mandos lamenting over the one she gave her heart to. _I love Elrond...but my heart is yours...always..._ he remembered her words. Even the way she looked and smelled were still fresh in his memory.

"What's the smirk about?" asked Hiperion. He had found the elf near the palace balcony over looking the city's horizon.

"Tis nothing. Just remembering old things..."

"Old...good things I hope?"

"Yes, good things..."

"Tis good to know you still have a few of those left," he placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas gave a forced smile and continued to watch the horizon.

"Tell me, Hiperion...who knows of your presence here in Gondor?"

"Well...no one except the Valar. The Afterborn aren't able to see me except for you and the Lady, and Haldir, of course. Not even the twins can sense my presence..."

"The twins?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Ooops..."

"Hiperion...who are the twins?"

Legolas' words were firm and Hiperion knew it wouldn't be wise to lie to him. "Well...I shouldn't really say. Tis best that you wait and meet them yourself..." Legolas continued his concerned stare at his friend and it got to him. "All right fine, I will tell you this much...they are due to arrive shortly hereafter and can be called a 'family-friend' of the king and queen. They also come from the western part of Arda...there. Now, I will leave you to do your guessing. Namaarie..."

_Hmm...the twins? Could it be Elladan and Elrohir? But what business would those two have here in Gondor?_

"Legolas, sir!" Roennah called from below. "Queen Gilraen wishes for you to meet her by the gates as soon as you can."

"I will, thank you," he nodded. _The twins must have arrived..._

The Maia walked the streets and saw that the twins did arrive in the South Kingdom. They were being greeted by Arathorn when he approached. Gilraen greeted him with her smile and with Aragorn in her arms as usual.

"Hello, Legolas. I wanted you to meet our new guests, Lord Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They will be accompanying us to Rivendell in a few days time."

"I see..."

"Yes, I agreed to let my beloved wife take you on her journey as she stated that our young son also needed protecting," Arathorn said with a smirk. "Although it would be fitting for you to help in our hunt for the Orcs, what's a king to do than disobey his queen?"

"A trip to the dungeons," she playfully eyed him.

Arathorn laughed. "See what I mean! Come, let me introduce you." He motioned for Legolas to follow him where the twins were getting acquainted with Aragorn. "My friends, I would like you to meet Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Elves in Mirkwood."

"Ah, Legolas, we have heard much about you from the king," said Elladan.

"Yes, and how you've been helping protect the kingdom. Saesa omentien lle," Elrohir added.

"Vedui," Legolas bowed.

"I feel as though we have met before? Am I mistaken?" Elladan gave him a closer look.

"Legolas looked him directly in his grey eyes and shook his head. "No, I don't believe we have. I've met your father in the past but never his children."

"Yes, during battle...that must be it. I've heard your name mentioned before...from my mother if my memory serves me well."

"Don't listen to my brother, Master Legolas, he thinks he knows every elf here in Middle-Earth," Elrohir joked. Elladan elbowed him in the ribs.

Arathorn smiled. "Come, everyone. The midday meal is about to be served, I'm sure you both are in need of food from your long travel. Let us go back inside." He took Aragorn from his mother and lead the way.

Legolas walked behind everyone on their way to the dinning hall. He was most curious as to the twins visit and what role these two would play in Aragorn's future. They were dark-haired and grey-eyed, and only those that knew them well could tell them apart...and Legolas was one of them.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *


	8. Orc Hunting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Orc Hunting

* * *

"NOOO!"

"...Master Elf? Are you all right in there?"

"Yes...yes, I'm fine. Thank you..."

"Very well then, sir. If you need anything please let us know..."

Legolas sat up, breathing heavily in bed. His forehead and bare chest were glistening with sweat. A dream he didn't expect had woken him early that morning before the palace was stirring with people save the servants. One servant in particular, Roennah, had heard him. He had a vision that King Arathorn II was in danger and it disturbed him greatly. What he saw wasn't clear but from what he could make out, the king didn't have time to fully react before he was slain. By who was another matter that wasn't revealed. He was concerned another tragedy would befall the kingdom.

"Are you well this morning, Legolas?" The queen looked concerned during breakfast.

"Yes, milady. A dream had woken me early preventing me from going back to sleep. Tis all. No need to worry."

"I see...Well, then, I hope you get plenty of sleep this night to compensate for the time lost last night."

"Thank you, Majesty. May I ask where the king and the sons of Elrond are?"

Gilraen gave a spoonful of food to Aragorn before answering. "It appears that the twins wanted an early start outside city gates today. They want to help my husband as much as they can before we leave for Rivendell at the end of the week. Elladan and Elrohir are set on getting rid of the Orcs just as much as we are."

"I've heard that their mother...Celebrian...was captured by Orcs."

"Hence the foul tastes in their mouths for the creatures. She was captured by them while crossing Redhorn Pass on her way to visit her mother, Lady Galadriel, in Lothlorien. She was tortured before the twins were able to come to her rescue. The poisonous wound she received was treated by Lord Elrond but never fully healed. Some say that is the reason why she left Middle-earth... tis a shame that Arwen never really knew her mother..."

Legolas quietly agreed. He knew the queen's explanation was part of the reason she left for the Blessed Realm, but according to Galadriel, not the whole truth. Arwen was very young when Celebrian sailed the Sea. He felt it must've been hard for her when she left her family and the life she knew behind so that she could tell him the news of Arwen's birth. She always knew she was going to return to Valinor sooner than expected but Legolas thought she would at least wait until Arwen was a bit older.

"It would have been nice for Celebrian to witness Arwen become a young and beautiful elf. But with the poison in still in her veins... it was a hard decision, I'm sure..."

"Legolas, sir, the king wishes your presence in the city." Roennah came and delivered the message to him before he could respond to the queen.

"Thank you. I shall be there as soon as I can."

The servant bowed and left the room.

"Duty seems to be calling," Gilraen smiled. Aragorn gave a happy giggle, pounding on the table with his hands.

"So it seems...excuse me, milady. Good day to you and your son."

"You as well, Master Elf."

_The city streets near Gondor's gates..._

"Legolas!" Arathorn montioned for him to join them.

"Your servant said you called for me?"

"Yes, yes, I did. Excuse us for not making breakfast this morning or letting you know our whereabouts."

"You are the king and you do as you please, sire. I am only here to aid you when my assistance is needed."

Arathorn smiled. "That may be, but you've helped kept those Orcs from enterning my gates so you still deserve an explanation. The twins and I have been out trying to find good posts for my soldiers so that when they attack again, we can blindside them with an ambush. Elrohir also suggested we go after the Orcs in their own lands. Set up some posts there as well. We have spent the morning scouring the area from a distance."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision, your Highness, making your way into their territory? Not many know those lands. It could be a dangerous place to travel to if one is not careful."

"I do not disagree with you, my friend, but the twins have made the journey before when they rescued their mother. They were able to enter their domain without being detected and I trust that with a few men, we can do the same. Strike them where they least expect it!"

"Your Highness, I have found a few more of your men who are willing to join us," Elladan came running to him. "Ah, good day, Legolas!" he greeted.

"Good day, Elladan."

Elladan knew they were in the middle of a conversation and so politely excused himself after his news.

"What is wrong, Legolas? You don't seem too optimistic about this expedition from the concerned look you carry."

Legolas remembered the dream he had about the king. "I have an ill feeling about your journey, sire. I don't think it wise to go there. Honestly, my Lord, I fear for your safety."

Arathorn placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I will be with good company and my fine soldiers. As I have said, we've already gotten a sense of the area. We should return safely and hopefully victorious. The twins have been most anxious in hunting some Orcs."

"I do not question your tatics but please, at least allow me to join you."

The king's look fell to the ground. "You are indeed a fine warrior, Legolas. The bravest and strongest I've seen so far by your kin. I am not concerned so much for my own safety but that of my wife and child. They mean more to me than my kingdom. I ask you to stay here and protect them for me while I am away, not as the King of Gondor, but as your friend and devoted husband and father. You are the only one I trust to keep them from harm's way."

Legolas couldn't disobey the king for his request to stay. With Arathorn away, he presumed the Orcs might try to counter-attack the city with only half of the king's soldiers available to defend their home. He also reminded himself that his duty is to Aragorn, not his father. No matter the disturbing feelings he kept for the ruler, he submitted.

"I will do my best, sire."

"Thank you, Legolas. We will be leaving before dawn tomorrow and if all goes well, we should return the following night."

The Maia watched him retreat into his conversation with the twins and the plans they had brewing for a good attack. Neither the king nor queen's fate was in his hands and whatever befell them from this day after, his only goal was to make sure the prince was safe.

_Goodbye, beloved King of Gondor..._

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

**

Sorry it's kind of short... 


	9. Imladris

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle-earth or any characters conjured up from the brilliant mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: To Imladris

* * *

Legolas suddenly woke to a sound of a woman screaming. He quickly dressed and hurried to where the cry was coming from. By the time he arrived, others had already surrounded her. He made his way through the servants and saw that it was Queen Gilraen disheartened on the floor.

"What's the matter with the queen?" he quietly asked Roennah.

She wiped a tear from her eye and frowned. "King Arathorn..."

"What about him? What happened?"

"He...he is dead..." she held back another tear.

"Dead? How...when!"

"We just heard news less than hour ago. While he was Orc hunting with the sons of Lord Elrond, they were ambushed...some sort of trap...and..."

"And what? Go on...tis all right..."

"He was...he was shot through the eye with an arrow!" she cried. "The queen did her best with the news but eventually broke down..." she looked at Gilraen in her distraught state. Gilraen kept shaking her head as if convincing herself that it was a lie or a dream, that her husband wasn't really dead. The servants closest to her and Aragorn's caretaker were trying to comfort her to the best of their abilities.

Legolas had no words of comfort to say. He wanted to console her like the others but it didn't seem like his place, at least not yet. What she needed was time to take in the death of her husband and learn to accept it. The Firstborn and the Maiar were more direct with how one should behave or react to a situation without the tenderness and full sympathy the Afterborn usually expressed to another in times of great distress. After trying to convince her that she needed to rest, she finally allowed herself to be picked up off the floor and escorted to her chambers.

The journey to Rivendell was postponed for a few more weeks due to the kingdom's recent tragedy. The Maia kept pondering on his dream about Aragorn and if he could have prevented it from coming true if he pursuaded him enough to not travel into Orc territory with the twins. The queen assured both Elladan and Elrohir that it was neither one of their faults and that no blame was to be placed on anyone except the foul creatures. "No one could have predicted it..." He heard her say to them. A part of him wanted to tell her of the reverie he had but assumed would only make things worse and maybe even have him look badly in the eyes of the king's people if they got word of it. He couldn't jeopardize his task. In his defense, he warned the king about the vision but he chose to ignore it.

Arathorn II was good king, like his father, although he only reined for a short amount of time before his demise. A great funeral was held for him in the town square with Legolas, the twins and soldiers who were close allies, giving praises to their friend and beloved king. The queen also contributed a few words of love and admiration and did well in composing herself in front of the Gondorians while little Aragorn slept soundly in his caretaker's arms. A few days after the news, Legolas spoke to Gilraen and gave her words of encouragement that raised her spirits. He told her to be strong for Aragorn (who would be the next king) and to not dwell on her late husband's death but celebrate the life he had and what he did for their people. The queen had her days when the sky was dark but she managed to keep a smile on her face, mostly around her son.

_

* * *

A week after the funeral..._

"Legolas, may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course, milady."

"Firstly, I would like to thank you for all you've done for us...for me...through everything..." she walked over to the window. "I've decided to finally make the journey to Rivendell with my son four days from now and would still very much like for you to join us. I know we should be safe with Elladan and Elrohir and a few soldiers, but I would feel much safer knowing your presence was near...especially next to Aragorn..."

"Are you sure you're ready to travel, milady?"

Gilraen nodded with an unsure smile. "I'll admit I'm a bit nervous traveling with Aragorn with me, but I believe he'll be safer in Rivendell. The Orc attacks have somewhat seized, and our soldiers have been taught and trained well in combat by you, so if another attack is to occur, I trust they're able to keep our front gates in tact until we return. Besides, a new scenery would do us good, wouldn't you agree?"

The Maia nodded. "Yes, I believe so..."

She walked over to him and examined his eyes. "You seem different from the rest of your kin. Your eyes appear to hold many secrets and knowledge beyond...well..." she chuckled, "...I suppose beyond your seemingly young features although you _are_ an elf. You have this great ora about you, Legolas, and are very kind. Aragorn was a very good judge of character and I can see why he trusted you."

"Thank you, milady. You and your late-husband have been exceedingly hospitable and gracious to my kin and myself. I only do what I can to return the favor."

"So, yes? You will come with us?"

"Yes...as you wish."

And so, on the four day, Gilraen with Aragorn, Legolas, the twins, and four soldiers set off for Rivendell. The Maia found it strange that the queen didn't take Aragorn's caretaker with them. She told him that she wasn't going to be needed, as she would take care of her own son while they were in Lord Elrond's home. Legolas and Elrohir were stationed on either side of her while Elladan led the way to their hidden valley in Eriador. The other soldiers kept a watchful eye in the rear of the group. The trip towards the Misty Mountains was a quiet one with no supposed danger of any kind save a few wolves along the way.

"Ah...there it is...Imladris..." smiled Elladan. "Father has been most anxious to see young Aragorn." They made their way towards the gates with a dark-haired she-elf waiting patiently inside.

"Look, there is Arwen," said Elrohir. "Good day, sister!"

Arwen waved to her brothers and guests with a smile and proceeded to walk in their direction. Legolas hadn't seen her since she was very young but knew it was she from the image in Galadriel's mirror. Her blue eyes truly resembled her mother's.

"Welcome back! We have been expecting you for hours," she said to the queen.

"Thank you, Arwen," she smiled back.

"Do we not also get a warm welcome?" asked Elrohir.

Arwen laughed. "Of course you do brother, but I am more interested in meeting old friends whom we haven't seen in ages. I've seen you and Elladan almost all my life!"

"Quite the comedian aren't you?" Elladan rolled his eyes with a smile. They dismounted their horses and began to walk inside the gates.

"Is this young Aragorn?" Arwen turned her attention to the sleeping baby. "He is positively adorable!"

"He's been asleep for most of the way," the queen handed the basket he was in for her to carry.

"I will be sure to get more acquainted with you while you are here, little one. When you wake of course," the she-elf caressed his cheek.

"Arwen, I would also like for you to meet Legolas. A good friend of ours from Mirkwood," she introduced him.

"Good day, milady," he bowed with his head.

"And you as well," she smiled. "Tis nice to see more of our kin visiting us from outside Rivendell. I heard my mother traveled to Mirkwood once before...a long time ago. The Woodland Elves must be strong warriors to live in such a dangerous place."

"Yes, tis a place that can be quite dangerous with the giant spiders and Sauron's evil still lurking about, but King Thranduil does a good job of protecting his kingdom."

"I shall like to visit some day..."

"If you do decide to visit, your presence will be most welcomed. You and your family."

"Thank you..."

Just then, Aragorn began to stir awake. He opened his eyes to see Arwen looking down at him. The young prince looked at her curiously, wondering who she was.

"My, that's a first," said Gilraen. "Aragorn usually cries when he sees someone he doesn't recognize when he wakes. He must take a liking to you."

"Well, that's nice to know," she gave him a warm smile. "Do not worry, little one, we have plenty of time to get to know one another. I might even teach you how to speak Elvish."

"That would be nice of you, Arwen. Legolas has already begun to say a few words to him in your beautiful language."

"He is a quick learner," added Legolas.

"That's good to know. Come now everyone, father has also been waiting in the study for you..."

The group followed her one by one inside with Legolas discreetly grabbing the queen's wrist, holding her back just outside the door so he could speak to her.

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Forgive me, milday...but how long do you actually plan on staying here in Rivendell?"

A sad and concerned look appeared across her face. "Only a few days...Legolas...most likely under a week's time."

"You do not look too happy about departing," he examined her features.

"Tis because...I will be leaving Aragorn here under Lord Elrond's care..." she forced a smile. "Our host is waiting…we should go inside. We'll discuss this later at a more appropriate time." Gilraen squeezed his hand and followed the rest quickly changing her mood back to what it was before Legolas stopped to chat with her.

He stood there for a moment with new questions on his mind. He didn't want to be rude and interrogate the queen about her decision. As she said,when the time was appropriate, they would discuss the situation...or at least hoped she would tell him the truth.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE

* * *

**


	10. Hello Again

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Hello Again

* * *

"Take that...and that...and that!"

"Slaying imaginary Orcs again I see."

The little boy looked over to the figure that just entered the room. He brushed a strand of hair from his face and pointed his tiny sword in his direction. "Ang-guard, Master Elf!"

Legolas chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage without a weapon. I submit to you," he playfully bowed.

"Aww, Legolas! It's no fun if you don't have your elven blades," he pouted.

"There will be plenty of time for sword play, Estel. Lady Imarel is looking for you. Seems you have skipped another lesson this morning."

Aragorn folded his arms. "Learning Middle-earth's history is _sooo_ boring! I like learning Elvish with Lord Elrond but Lady Imarel has me reading old books all the time of a place called Gondor. I'd rather sword fight with you. Can I skip my lessons today with her and have you teach me some more techniques instead?"

"Unfortunately that will not be possible today for Lord Elrond is also looking for you..."

Estel's eyes widened with fear. "I'm not in trouble again am I?"

Legolas softly grinned. "No, I don't think you've done anything wrong...today," he winked.

Estel sat down and sighed. "Then what could it be? Except when I have lessons with him, he never asks to see me unless I'm in trouble."

"Don't fret about it. He probably only has something important to tell you. It doesn't always mean you're in trouble when he requests to see you."

"You sure?" he looked at him skeptically.

The Maia smiled. "Positive. You never know...he could have some good news to say."

"Really!"

"Sure, why not?" he placed a hand on his head.

Estel gave him a big smile and ran out of the room. Legolas watched him as he disappeared out the door.

"You always know how to make him smile..." another figure came out of the shadows.

"Hello, Hiperion," he replied with his back to him.

"Young Estel wants to grow up to become a great warrior so quickly, which we all know he will. However, it would be nice if he focused more on Gondor's history before he seeks that strength. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to care much for the Afterborn."

"I don't understand why Gondor's history?"

"Because it is his birthright. I know the promise made to his mother, but I believe it's also fitting to have him at least know where he came from although he's not aware of his true identity yet."

"You mean being the last heir of Isildur, the sixteenth and last Chieftain of the Dúnedain?"

"He's still too young to know his true ancestry but when the time is right..."

"Hopefully he will fulfill his destiny..." Legolas finished.

Hiperion gave a silent nod then disappeared again.

Many of Aragorn's tutors consisted of Lady Imarel, who he always seems to be running from, Legolas and even Lord Elrond himself. Imarel taught him about nature and the different plant life they used to cure wounds or the sick and by instruction, Gondor's history. Legolas was his sword instructor and hunting teacher. He would often take Aragorn into the woods and trails along Rivendell and show him the skills of tracking wild game and what signs to look for to indicate if you were on the right path. Compared to the other two, Elrond taught him their language and more about the different parts of Middle-earth and the different races it carried; especially what area to avoid if he ever ventured out of their walls, which he secretly often did and got into trouble for.

The day Queen Gilraen took him away from Gondor was last time the young prince would ever see or step foot into the White City again until many years later. She explained to Legolas the Men corrupted by Sauron's power would stop at nothing to see the bloodline of Isildur die. Because of the tragic deaths of the last rulers they had, she didn't want her son to fall into the same ill fate and so spoke to Lord Elrond who agreed to raise the child as his own.

When she returned home, she told a lie of how they were ambushed by Orcs before reaching Rivendell. The queen said the three Elves accompanying her were shot by poisonous arrows and were treated quickly by their healers except for Aragorn who they were able to capture and kill. The sore, red eyes she had from crying while telling her story had everyone convinced. She stayed a few extra days in Imladris to heal herself. The city mourned for a third time in less than five years.

Aragorn was now nine-years-old and was a smart, strong, young boy for his age. He was given the name Estel by his mother, which meant _Hope_. "I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself." Gilraen gave him this name to keep him safe from the spies of Sauron.

"Enter."

"Q_uel andune_, Lord Elrond."

"Q_uel andune_, Estel."

"Legolas said you were looking for me?" he stepped closer. Elrond had his arms clasped behind his back and was looking outside the balcony in his great study. Although it was a sunny day, the leaves were slowly falling from the trees, swaying back and forth to the ground. "I'm not in trouble again am I?"

The Peredhil smiled. "And why would you think that?"

Estel shrugged. "I don't know..." he said quietly.

"No, Estel, you are not in trouble. I merely wanted to tell you something." He walked over to a chair and motioned for the young prince to sit next to him in the other. Estel obeyed silently. "As you know you will be 10-years-old in a few days and for your birthday I have a surprise for you."

"Really?!" his eyes widened with excitement. "What kind of surprise, Lord Elrond?"

He took a moment to gather his thoughts and smiled. "I hope you like it."

"What is it?!"

"You may enter now," he called over to the double doors and then stood up. Estel followed and also stood.

A woman with brown, curly locks and eyes like his slowly revealed herself. "Hello, young Estel," she said with love in her eyes.

"Do I...know you?" he looked at her strangely, though she seemed familiar.

"Estel, this is Lady Gwendolyn from Gondor...the city your tutor Lady Imarel has been teaching you," answered Elrond.

"Oh...hello..." he forced a smile. She returned the same smile but more sincere. "Was she your surprise?" Seeing this woman was a bit of a disappointment because he expected to receive something more along the lines of a new sword or a horse of his own for his birthday.

"Yes, she is. But not so much just her but what she will do with you."

Now Estel was even more confused. "I don't understand, Lord Elrond."

"I will be your riding instructor," she answered.

"My riding instructor?" his eyes grew big again at the thought of riding a horse. "You mean..." he looked towards the Half-Elven.

"We will see how your lessons go first and if you do well in maintaining your balance, then I will see what horse we have that will suit you the best," replied Elrond.

"Oh, _diola lle_!" he hugged him. Elrond was a bit taken aback but returned the hug with a smile. Estel also smiled at the woman then ran out of the room to tell his Legolas.

"He has grown so much these past years..." she said after he left the room.

"Yes, he has. He's grown to be a strong individual among our kin."

"I cannot thank you enough, Lord Elrond, for all you've done..." her eyes were beginning to well.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There is no need for that, my queen. The protection of your son is for the good of us all."

"Yes...but how much longer can he be protected," Queen Gilraen responded with uneasiness.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN **

**

* * *

**

I know it's a bit short, but please** REVIEW!!**

FYI - the _"I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself." _line is from the Aragorn/Arwen book and not mine.


	11. Estel's Birthday

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Estel's Birthday

* * *

"Happy birthday, Estel!" the room cheered.

The candles flickered in his eyes before he blew them out. They clapped in amazement as he was able to get all the candles in one blow. "Did you make a wish?" his mother asked. Estel nodded his response. This was the first birthday of his that she was able to witness since she gave the young boy to Elrond eight years prior. She appeared more excited about the celebration than the actual celebrant. "May I ask what you wished for?"

"To be able to start my riding lessons right away!" his eyes glimmered with anticipation.

Gilraen laughed. "Your wish is my command. If it's alright with Lord Elrond, we can start tomorrow if you like."

"Yes, please!" he jumped from his seat. He looked hopeful at Elrond for he knew that he had heard their entire conversation with ease from where he stood. Lord Elrond always appeared to be engulfed with what he was doing but at the same time, very watchful and observant.

He nodded his approval and continued his own conversation with the old man they called Mithrandir. He was a long-bearded fellow with white hair and grey robes. In one hand he carried a staff, in the other, a pointed hat. When he asked Legolas who he was the Elf told him he was a wizard.

"A wizard?" Estel whispered back in curiosity.

Legolas leaned in closer to him, "Yes, and don't let his elder appearance fool you. He is known by many different names to many different races and is very powerful." And as if by queue, the wizard's ears perked up and slowly turned his gaze to Legolas and the boy. The old man gave the Elf a slight nod of his head while Legolas returned it with a smile of his eyes.

Estel tugged on Legolas's sleeve to get his attention again. "So...what other names does he have?" he shot Gandalf a quick glance.

"Well, to us Elves, he is known as Mithrandir. To some Men he is known as Stormcrow or the Grey Wanderer. But his most recognizable name is Gandalf, which he prefers to be called," he explained. "Tis a favorite name of the Hobbits as well."

"The Hobbits? What are Hobbits?"

"Ask Lord Elrond during your next lesson. I'm sure he will be happy to explain their race to you. In height, they are not much taller than you are now. You are probably even taller."

"Really?!"

The Maia nodded and placed a hand on the boy's head.

"Come, Estel, let us open your gifts," Gilraen called him over to her. He jumped from his seat and made a dash next to her on the floor, ripping through wrappers and boxes as soon as he got there. Legolas was watching his amusing ways when Gandalf approached him.

"He has grown up quite nicely," he saw Estel smiling from ear to ear at his presents. "Seeing his youthfulness, one forgets how big his destiny is..."

"Yes, one which he shouldn't be concerned about at this time," Legolas quickly replied.

Gandalf leaned his weight on his staff. "Of course not. But, I can tell now he has a curious mind. It will only be a matter of time...good day, Master Elf."

"And to you, Master Wizard..."

Although Gandalf was a people of Manwë, he believed Legolas was more powerful than him by far. The Istar could see the burning desire in his fellow Maia's eyes, which he gathered was also a very passionate and dedicated being. It was evident now as the wizard observed Legolas's focus on Estel. Legolas was leaning on one of the walls with his arms crossed, seemingly relaxed. Unknown to Gandalf, however, he was actually searching the room for conspicuous characters that might try to harm the young prince.

Legolas had no real passion for the race of Men especially since after the siege of Barad-dûr when Isildur cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand and failed to destroy it. Because he was not strong enough to resist its powers it eventually lead to his demise. The Valar and Maiar did not like to meddle in affairs of Middle-earth and so stood back and watched to see what the outcome of the war would be. The Gods would have only interfered if Sauron did succeed in continuing his evil rein in the Outer Lands to avoid another Melkor-in-the-making.

Not many knew this but Sauron himself was a Maia, corrupted by Melkor, the brother of Manwë, who was taken into his service. Melkor was last known in the Second Age to be hiding in his fortress in Angband and since he fled, no one has heard from him. Some say Ilúvatar, also known as Eru, had destroyed his being after his treachery. It came across to Legolas one day if the Elder King was taking orders from their God regarding his own destiny.

"Legolas! Thank you for the new bow and arrow," Estel held the weapons in the air for everyone to see.

"You are welcome. We shall soon put those to good use."

"I can't wait!"

"Estel, this one is from me," Gilraen handed him a clothed wrapped gift.

"What is it?"

"Well, open it and find out for yourself. I hope you like it."

He unwrapped the gift to find what seemed like a blanket with a picture on it. "What's this place? It doesn't look like Rivendell."

Gilraen smiled. "It's a picture of Gondor, where I am from. I made it myself."

Estel traced the out-lining of the White City with his fingers. The picture she sewed looked better than the pictures Lady Imarel would show him from the history books she'd make him read. "It looks like a nice place. Maybe when I'm older Lord Elrond will let me visit."

"That would be a nice thought..." she squeezed his hand knowing that it would potentially be dangerous for him if he did. With the thought that he may never be able to return to his homeland again, her heart sank.

"Yes, maybe when you are older," spoke Elrond after he saw the look in her eyes. Gilraen returned it with a hopeful smile.

"Lord Elrond, what is that in your hands?" Estel saw the silver box he carried.

"Oh, this? …This is from Arwen."

"She remembered!" he exclaimed as he handed it to him. He always liked receiving gifts from her for all her gifts seemed magical to him. He opened the silver box and took out a dark crystal ball that was about as big as his palm. "It's too dark inside, I can't see anything."

Elrond held it closer to the boy's eyes, "Look carefully."

He did as he said and saw twinkling stars begin to appear and a star that outshined the rest that resembled a sail boat in the night sky. "Wow..."

"That is Eärendil the Mariner that you see sailing high in the air...who also happens to be Arwen's grandfather," said the Peredhil.

"Really?" Estel couldn't believe his words. "So that makes him...your father?"

Elrond nodded.

"What a marvelous sight," Gilraen took a look in the dark crystal. "Now I know why you favor Arwen's gifts among the others."

Although young Estel had met Arwen when he was a baby he had no recollection of what she looked liked aside from her name and the gifts she would send him over the years. A few days after his arrival to Rivendell she decide to visit her grandmother, Lady Galadriel, in Lothlorien, and had been in the Golden Wood ever since. He'd heard Elves say how beautiful she was and wondered if the rumors were true. He hoped to meet her again one day and see for himself.

"Our sister always has to outshine us, doesn't she?" Elladan took a turn at the dark crystal.

Elrohir took it from his twin brother and was amazed at what he saw. "Of course she does..."

A part of Legolas was concerned that Arwen was not in Rivendell. If Galadriel's vision was to come true, she and Estel had to be present in each other's lives. But then again, the Lady most likely had her reasons why Arwen was there and not here. He didn't worry too much on the subject since Estel was still so young. When he grows older is when the Maia would have to act quicker and be more watchful of potential dangers for the soon to be king.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

**

For those of you of didn't know, Aragorn actually didn't meet Arwen until he was twenty-years-old because she was in Lothlorien at the time. So, their next meeting will be then.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Ease Your Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Ease Your Thoughts **

* * *

  
"Very good, Estel. Remember not to keep yourself too open. Keep your arms closer to your body."

"Like this?"

"Yes, very good."

The young prince's training with the elven blades was progressing very quickly. Legolas had also taught him how to wield a regular sword used by the Afterborn but the boy preferred to practice with elven weapons. Because it was the Maia's specialty, he didn't complain on his preference. Aragorn was now twelve-years-old and growing fast in the ways of the elves. The skills and knowledge he gained through Legolas and Elrond made him appear wiser than most Men, which would surely benefit him in the future.

"Are you almost done?"

"Oh, hello Lady Gwendolyn," Estel smiled.

"Good afternoon, Estel." She was leaning against the doorway waiting for them to finish before interrupting.

"Is it time?" he asked. His mother nodded.

"Well done today. You may go now," said Legolas.

He smiled at his instructor and placed the elven blades on the stone bench and ran to his next lesson. Tomorrow they would alternate his training to the bow and arrow. Usually after he practiced with Legolas, he would go horseback riding with Gilraen. He loved the outdoors and the smell of nature, much like the Maia. Gilraen enjoyed every minute she spent with him but knew she couldn't stay forever.

"Do you enjoy your time with me?" she asked. Their horses were moving in a slow trot through the forest just outside of Rivendell.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I like our riding adventures together, especially when we get to chase squirrels."

Gilraen laughed. So much knowledge he possessed that sometimes she forgot her son was still just a boy. His youthfulness made her smile. She knew his father would be proud of him if he were still alive to see him now. The queen desperately wanted to bring Aragorn home. She though of trusting him into the care of someone in the palace and say he was her nephew from a cousin who died, but even that she knew would be dangerous. Even if they never found out he was her son, they could still harm him as he would potentially have some claim to the throne. She also knew Lord Elrond would advise her against it. Gilraen promised herself that she would make the next few days with her son as memorable as possible.

"Look, Estel! What's that?"

The young boy's eyes lit up. "It's a squirrel!" he exclaimed quietly as to not startle the creature.

"Are you ready?" she leaned into her horse.

Estel did the same. "Ready!" Both went dashing in the animal's direction laughing and turning every which way through the thicket of leaves. They stopped chasing it when it finally ran up a tree. They slowed their horses to a halt and were still laughing. "That was fun!"

"Yes, it was," she agreed. After a few moments they finally dismounted to have lunch as they normally did after his lessons.

* * *

_  
Off in the distance..._

"Do you not trust her?"

"Of course I do, she is his mother. It's those around them I do not trust."

"No harm will come to the young prince, Laiqualassë. Lord Elrond's ring protects this place, relax a little."

Legolas turned to face Hiperion. "Vilya may protect Elrond and Rivendell, but it does not protect Estel...or his mother."

Also called the Ring of Sapphire and the Ring of Air, Vilya was passed onto Elrond by Gil-galad. It was one of the Three Rings: Nenya, Narya, and Vilya that maintained the realms of the elves in Middle-earth. Galadriel and Gandalf held the other two.

"I suppose you're right. Galadriel's ring is much more powerful...or so they say. Why an Istar holds the other, I will never understand."

"It was a gift from Círdan the Shipwright when Olórin entered Middle-earth," Legolas reminded him.

"Many of us entered Middle-earth around the same time as I recall. I got no gift."

"That's because Olórin watches these lands and Eru's Children."

He pondered on the thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right again. That is too much responsibility for a Maia like me to handle," he yawned.

"And that is why you have no ring," Legolas smirked.

"Honestly, Laiqualassë, are you going to spy on them forever? Let the boy grow up like he is supposed to."

"Forever is all I have," he replied. "And I _am_ letting him grow up as he is supposed to by not revealing his secret to him until he is ready."

"Suit yourself, my friend." Hiperion bowed then vanished with a gust of wind.

During every lesson Aragorn had with his mother or other instructors, Legolas was never too far away in case he was needed. He kept a safe distance but yet was close enough to take care of an enemy's attack. Legolas' elven ears could pick up their conversation but he never liked to eavesdrop since the time mother and son spent together he understood was important to the queen. He was always there but was careful to not intrude on their privacy. The only elf he felt comfortable leaving Estel with was Elrond.

Once they felt the breeze pick up, they gathered their belongings and headed back to the elven city. The elf made sure that he was hidden well enough for them to pass him by unknowingly. After he saw that they got back safely, he headed back to Imladris himself. As he was riding, he heard the wind speaking to him. "Laiqualassë..." He stopped his horse to find the source of the voice. He made a full circle before deciding on which direction to detour to. The leaves behind them carried a trail as they flew from the ground marking on where they were heading. The Maia dismounted by a nearby creek with a fallen tree just by the water's edge.

"Good tidings, my Lord."

"Ah, Laiqualassë...there you are. Tis been many moons my young Maia."

"Yes, it has, my Lord Ulmo. The young prince has been keeping me busy."

"Oh, tis not so busy. You only make it that way on yourself."

"I am only fulfilling my duties."

The King of the Sea laughed. "Spoken like a true Maia warrior."

Legolas sat himself on the tree. "What else is there for me to do? I am bound to these lands."

"Do not look upon this as your punishment. The Elder King chose you for a reason although it may have appeared to be in a misleading way. He would not have chosen you if he did not believe you could accomplish this important task. Manwë could have chosen any one of his people but yet he chose you. That is a great compliment, Laiqualassë."

"That may be so, my Lord...but I do not see it that way."

"In time you will. Just enjoy your time here, Laiqualassë. There is no point in sulking over your concerns and how the decisions that have been made for you are not to your liking. Remember that the Valar went to counsel on this, therefore Manwë was not alone in his decision. Many are confident in you."

"I believe you have put too much confident in me prematurely, my Lord."

The Lord of Waters smiled. "Come, Laiqualassë, let us forget our worries for a while. Do you still carry the gift I gave you?"

"Of course, my Lord." Legolas took out a small wooden flute from his pocket.

Before the making of the World, Ulmo delighted in the making of music and played a great part in the Ainulindalë, the Music of the Ainur at the beginning of Eä. His waters were said to carry an echo of the Great Music. He presented Legolas with a small flute for him to play to remind him of home.

"Play for me, Laiqualassë."

The song he played delighted Ulmo greatly. As a reward he put a deep spell on the elf to ease his thoughts and gave him dreams of Tirion...and his beloved. Legolas woke up suddenly in his bed as if it was all a dream. He knew it was real when he saw that he was still holding onto the flute Lord Ulmo gave him.

_Thank you, my Lord..._

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
